There's Something About Harry
by siggy19
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a problem. He's unintentially fallen in love with...Harry Potter? slash, obviously...read and review.
1. Chapter 1

ok, this is another story I just randomly thought of. I'm working on the next chapter of Reflections. so this one is Harry/Draco. the first one I've ever written, actually. ehm, this is set in...5th or 6th year. I'm choosing to ignore all that business about death eaters and such. so just temporarily forget that stuff, ok? ok. hope you enjoy it.

**Warning:** preslash, or slash, whatever you wanna call it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**There's Something About Harry**

**Chapter One**

It was common knowledge that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had been mortal enemies ever since they first laid eyes on each other. There wasn't even a solid reason for it; they simply _hated_ one another. They couldn't see eye to eye on anything and bickered at every opportunity. This particular day in double potions shouldn't have been any different.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into the dungeon classroom, glaring daggers at each other as usual. Both groups grumbled amongst themselves about the injustice of having to endure a class with the other house, as usual. And although there were no outward signs of any fluctuations in this routine, something had changed.

Draco Malfoy stared unseeingly into his empty cauldron as Snape called the class to order, wondering how it could have possibly come to this. Something truly horrible had happened, something that had turned his life upside-down in one swift blow, and he'd never even seen it coming. This very thing had shattered everything be believed in, taken away everything he stood for, and Draco didn't know what to do next. And who do you suppose was at the bottom of it?

Yes, it was, of course, Harry Potter who was responsible. Draco glared at the back of his head. If it weren't for him, the delicate balance and order of Draco's life wouldn't be in shambles. If it weren't for him, Draco wouldn't be doubting his health and sanity. And the stupid git didn't even know he'd done anything! No, Harry was blissfully unaware of Draco's inner turmoil, and that he was the cause of it all.

Because the fact was, even though Draco couldn't and didn't want to explain or accept it, somehow, despite the years of enmity, despite the constant fights and arguments, despite their many differences, somehow along the way Draco had fallen completely and hopelessly in love with Harry.

The worst part of it was that he didn't even know why. It was _Harry Potter!_ The golden boy! He was insufferable! Unbearable! Intolerable! But…but still…he had such nice eyes…such a lean, fit body…such--

At this point, Draco smacked his forehead in frustration, causing several people in the vicinity to stare. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to banish all those treacherous thoughts, but to no avail. Lately he'd been seeing Harry in a whole new light, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. There was just something about Harry, although he couldn't say what.

Putting his common sense and better judgment aside, Draco had to look at the facts. The first, however unpleasant, was undeniable: he was in love with Harry Potter. The second, equally distressing, but also equally important: he didn't know what the bloody hell to do about it. He knew he couldn't just attempt to ignore it for the rest of his life, but he also couldn't be open about it. His reputation would be completely ruined and he'd probably be laughed out of Slytherin. It's not like he could tell Harry either. First of all, he was sure that Harry hated him with a passion. And besides that, he probably didn't like boys. Even if he did, Draco didn't have a chance anyway.

But wait. That couldn't be true! He was Draco Malfoy! No one was immune to his charms! Not even the great Harry Potter. Draco was sure he could win him over. It would be easy.

Hold on. Was Draco actually considering trying to seduce Harry Potter! He groaned inwardly. Yes, he was definitely insane.

* * *

Harry Potter looked uneasily over his shoulder and turned to Ron and Hermione. "I think Malfoy's up to something," He reported. "He's been looking at me funny ever since class started." Ron and Hermione glanced to the back of the room, and sure enough, Malfoy was gazing at Harry in a most un-Malfoyish way; his eyes were unfocused and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

"Weird," Ron said.

"He's acting…rather strangely," Hermione remarked as Malfoy hit himself in the forehead and then took up staring at Harry again. Harry silently agreed. Malfoy's unwavering gaze was quite unnerving. "Come to think of it, he's been acting oddly for a while now. I mean, he hasn't bothered you for almost a week. That has to be some kind of a record."

"He's probably planning something," Ron said darkly.

"Yeah, maybe…" Harry answered as he measured out ingredients for the potion they were supposed to be making.

* * *

Draco observed Harry and his friends looking over at him and putting their heads together. Every so often they'd steal glances back at him. He panicked slightly; what if Harry suspected something? Just in case, he resolved to insult Harry after class so that things would seem normal.

Draco decided to make his move when Snape ordered them to clean up and bring samples of their potions to his desk. He hastened to pack away his ingredients and fill a small vial with his potion. It didn't come out exactly right due to his…various distractions and considerable stress during class; the board indicated that the finished potion should be a light shade of blue, but his was more of a murky green. He didn't worry much about it, though--he was on good terms with Snape and therefore should get a passing grade on it at least. And anyway, he had other things to worry about at the moment. He hurriedly dropped off his mediocre potion on Snape's desk and immediately searched the room for Harry. He was with Weasley and Granger at their table, packing away his things. Good.

Draco fixed a sneer on his face and swaggered over to Harry, fully intending on making a snide comment about something or other. Crabbe and Goyle fell in line behind him as he approached their table. Ron muttered something to Harry, who looked up defiantly as Draco stopped in front of him.

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but his mind went completely blank as he stared into Harry's emerald eyes. Why was he standing there, again? Without thinking, he found himself speaking the first words that came to dazed and unclear mind. "H-How's it going?"

Harry opened his mouth to retaliate and then processed what Draco had actually said. He frowned and looked bewildered. Both Crabbe and Goyle's mouths fell open in confusion. Draco stood there stupidly for a few more moments before coming to his senses. He flushed and tried to think of anything he could possibly say to explain his behavior. When nothing credible came to mind, he did the next best thing: ran away.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid…" Draco muttered furiously as he raced out of the classroom, past his surprised classmates and down the corridor. What had possessed him to say that! If Harry hadn't been suspicious before, he _had_ to be now!

Meanwhile, Harry, was still frozen with shock at his desk, staring after Draco.

"Did I miss something?" Harry said at last.

"What just happened?" Hermione questioned.

"He acted like a lovesick schoolgirl!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry looked at him in horror. "Do you…do you think?"

They stared at each other for a few moments before saying together "Nah."

"It would never happen," Ron agreed. Harry nodded, but still…Why had Malfoy acted like that? It was true--he'd been acting odd around Harry for the last couple of days. But it just couldn't be true! Could it?

* * *

pleeeeaaaase review. tell me what you think!  



	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I'm back. No, I haven't died. sorry about that hiatus...I really wasn't intending it, but...yeah. the next chapter of Reflections is on the way, and a new story! so this is chapter two of There's Something About Harry. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Harry Potter. I just play with the characters.**  
**

**Warning:** slash

* * *

**There's Something About Harry**

**Chapter Two**

Draco Malfoy sat in the Great Hall, staring despondently at his dinner. He still couldn't believe what he'd done after potions the day before--he'd lost it and made a complete fool of himself in front of Harry! He rested his chin on his hand and wished, for the umpteenth time that week, that things could go back to normal. It was so much easier when he'd just hated Harry. But now…He raised his head and gazed across the hall at the Gryffindor Table.

Or, more specifically, a certain irritatingly good-looking boy sitting there, who was currently chatting with his friends amiably, unaware of the affect he was having on Draco. A certain hopelessly unattainable boy who would probably never acknowledge or return his affections. At this thought, Draco heaved a great sigh and turned his eyes back to the plate of food in front of him. He toyed unenthusiastically with his mashed potatoes, finding that he'd lost his appetite.

"Draco?" Pansy's voice broke into his rather depressing thoughts. He slowly looked up at her. "Is anything wrong?"

Draco almost smiled at her words. Wrong? Anything wrong? Of course there was! He could spend all day listing everything wrong with his life. And all those things seemed to lead back to one person. He wondered what their reaction to the truth would be. _Why yes, Pansy, there is one small problem…I'm in love with bloody Harry Potter! _That probably wouldn't go over too well.

"No," Was what he said at last, getting to his feet. "Nothing…Nothing at all." He shouldered his bag and, with one last longing look at the Gryffindor table, left the Great Hall.

"He's been acting weird lately," Pansy remarked, watching his retreating back with concern. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement. "And he hasn't eaten anything. I wonder what's wrong…"

"And what happened in Potions yesterday?" Blaise Zabini questioned, joining in the conversation. "He went over to Potter and just stood there for a few minutes, then ran out."

"Speaking of Potter, he's been acting odd every time we mention him."

"Yeah, and he hasn't picked a fight with him all week." The Slytherins fell silent as they pondered this.

* * *

Meanwhile, a similar conversation was being held at the Gryffindor table.

"Malfoy's been acting weird lately," Hermione said thoughtfully as she watched him abruptly leave the Great Hall.

"I know!" Ron exclaimed, "And what was his problem in Potions yesterday?"

They both looked around at Harry. He knew they were waiting for him to give some input on the matter, but the fact was that he really didn't know what he thought. The first and most obvious reason for his odd behavior would be that Malfoy was planning something, but Harry knew it was more than that. Malfoy was acting so out-of-character that it had to be something different. But what exactly it was, then, Harry couldn't say. "I don't know," He said truthfully.

"Oh, I bet I know what it is," Ron chortled as he returned to his meal. "He's in love with you! Why didn't we see it before?" Hermione laughed at the incredulity of this statement, and Harry managed a half-hearted smile.

Actually, after Ron's comment the day before about Malfoy acting like a "lovesick schoolgirl" and without anywhere else to turn to, Harry for a brief moment had entertained this possibility, inconceivable as it may be. But then he came to his senses, realizing that it really could never be true, not by the furthest stretch of the imagination.

"Well, whatever it is, at least we know we can rule that one out," Hermione grinned. Harry certainly hoped so.

* * *

Draco wandered aimlessly through the empty halls, feeling rather moody and sullen. He did have a good reason to feel so, after all. His problem now wasn't so much that he was in love with Harry - there was no getting around that one. Now he just had to decide what to do about it. He already went through all of his possible options, most of which involved shame and humiliation on his part. For he couldn't possibly admit it to Harry, or anyone in Slytherin for that matter. It wasn't as if he could confide in Crabbe or Goyle. Draco smiled humorlessly as he imagined himself either confessing his love to Harry or revealing the secret to one of his friends. Both of those ideas were laughable.

Draco turned down a secluded hall hidden behind a tapestry. It was dimly lit and empty--just what he was hoping for. He sat down against the stone wall and wrapped his arms around his knees. What was he supposed to do? He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, wishing that things could be less complicated.

But he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. When he came right down to it, Draco realized that he had to tell Harry how he felt one way or another. It was either that or feel this way for the rest of his life. And he certainly didn't want that. So now, the only question was how he was going to tell him. That opened up even more possibilities. Draco groaned and covered his face with his hand.

Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room much later that night, not looking forward to the large pile of homework he'd neglected all evening. But then again, he hadn't completely wasted the night--at least he'd come to a conclusion about what he had to do. Even if the very idea of what he had to do made him feel greatly nervous, disbelieving, and slightly nauseous at the same time. But that wasn't even the main problem--now he just had to figure out how exactly to do it.

* * *

The next few days didn't present any opportunities. Draco really was doing his best to keep his cool, but it didn't seem to be working. He'd firmly resolved to avoid talking to Harry directly at all costs, after what happened the last time, but that didn't seem to prevent him from ending up in embarrassing situations. Whenever he saw Harry his mind went totally blank and his common sense didn't seem to have any control over his actions.

A couple of days before, when he'd been walking outside to Care of Magical Creatures, he caught sight of Harry just ahead of him, talking to Ron. Of course, this was a very distracting sight to Draco, and he was so busy staring at the object of his desires that he didn't notice Professor Sprout walking straight toward him carrying a large box of dragon dung manure. He walked right into her, resulting in him being knocked backwards onto the ground, covered in the stinking manure. Unfortunately, this collision took place right in front of Harry.

Draco, his cheeks burning, couldn't bring himself to look at Harry as he mumbled an apology to Professor Sprout and helped her up. Ron snorted derisively. Draco pulled out his wand and hurriedly cast a _Scourgify_ spell on himself. Although he was no longer covered in manure, he was no less humiliated, and so after being reprimanded by Professor Sprout he left as quickly as possible. After this mortifying experience, he was unable to face Harry in Care of Magical Creatures, and so he spent that period skulking in a secluded spot in the library.

Just thinking about this horribly embarrassing ordeal made him cringe. Draco groaned as he remembered Ron's laugh and what Harry's face must have looked like. Why did that have to happen _right in front of Harry! _It just wasn't fair.

Fortunately, the holiday season brought with it a new opportunity for Draco. Most of the students were going home for the holidays, and only a few stayed behind, Draco and Harry among them. Draco hoped that he might have an opportunity to talk to Harry, or at least redeem himself slightly in his eyes, over the break. Now he only had to keep himself from doing something else completely stupid in front of him.

Catching Harry alone, though, proved to be more difficult than it sounded. First of all, Draco had to give excuses to Crabbe and Goyle (who loyally stayed back at Hogwarts with him) as to where he was going. It wasn't as if he could have them tagging along when he was following Harry. Next, Harry seemed to always be accompanied by Ron and Hermione, who stayed back with him as well. Then there was the very business of following him--shadowing his every step was tricky, not to mention rather demeaning. Draco couldn't believe he was crouching behind statues and tapestries, ducking into classrooms--in other words, degrading himself--all just to stalk Harry Potter.

Draco was thinking this disbelievingly as he concealed himself behind a bookcase in the restricted section of the library near the table that Harry and his friends were sitting at. He wished that Harry would venture off alone…But that was unlikely--he hadn't had any luck in the past three days. Draco figured that today would be no different, and besides, he'd been standing behind the bookcase for about 20 minutes and it was getting very boring. Deciding to leave, he quietly made his way out of the bookcases, hidden from view. At that very moment, however, Madam Pince walked by and, before Draco had time to react, caught sight of him.

"_What are you doing in the restricted section!" _She demanded.

"I, uh…" Draco muttered, conscious of Harry sitting only a few feet away.

"Out!" She ordered. Draco did so with much haste, wondering why everything had to go wrong around Harry.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, looking rather surprised as Madam Pince stalked away after ordering Malfoy out of the library.

"He was spying on us!" Ron accused. He looked from Harry to Hermione, expecting them to agree with him. When neither of them did, he sighed exasperatedly and continued, "He was standing right over there. Right where he could overhear us! And in the restricted section, too!"

"I guess it is a little suspicious," Hermione admitted. "He has been acting very oddly for the past week or so. It could be anything, though. I think you're being a little paranoid." She looked back down at her book about transfiguration, already bored with the conversation.

Ron rolled his eyes at her after she looked down and turned to Harry. "Don't you think so?"

Harry shrugged. It was true, Malfoy had been popping up in odd places ever since the winter holiday started. And he was always alone, at that. It did seem as though he may be trying to spy on them. But why?

* * *

After these two rather disastrous events, Draco decided to lie low for a while. His attempt at spying had done nothing but make Draco look stupid in front of Harry once again. The holiday was passing quickly, along with all of Draco's opportunities.

As he walked hurriedly into the Great Hall on Christmas Day, Draco was promising himself not to do anything at all to make himself look stupid in front of Harry. He thought it best not to even look at him, and sit as far away from him as possible. This, however, turned out to be undoable, as the only empty spot at the single table in the Hall was right across from Harry. Perfect.

Draco sat down quietly, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle's questions about where he'd been for the past few days. He stared down at his plate, determined not to look up at all. The food appeared, and he ate quietly as all the other students chatted around him. He was obliged to look up, though, once or twice when other Slytherins talked to him or he was asked to pass food across the table.

On one of these occasions when he looked up, it was to ask for the salt. Unfortunately, he realized that it was sitting in front of Harry. "Um…I want, uh…" He started. Harry looked up, as did Hermione and Ron, who were sitting on either side of him. "I want…you…" Harry raised his eyebrows. After realizing what he just said, Draco turned red and finished quickly, "…to pass me the salt…" Harry did so.

Draco kept his eyes fixed on his plate for a few more minutes, then stood up, quickly giving some explanation to the other Slytherins before hurrying out of the Hall. He paused once he had left, wondering where he'd go next. Why did he always act like that around Harry? He sighed and walked slowly down the corridor in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Harry watched Draco leave, feeling immensely confused. What was that about? Ron turned to him and asked him this exact question. He shook his head. What was wrong with Malfoy? And why did he just say "I want you"? Was it just an accident, or…

"I'm leaving," Harry told Ron and Hermione, standing up.

"What? Where?" Ron questioned. Hermione merely looked at him strangely.

"Um…I just remembered, I left something in the library," Harry lied, already walking around the table. He didn't know why, but he just had to know what Malfoy was thinking.

* * *

Draco stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. He looked around.

It was Harry.

He opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. Why was he here? He forced himself to turn around and keep on walking.

"Malfoy." Harry said. Draco didn't reply. "Stop." When Draco didn't say anything, Harry hastened his pace.

After being followed by Harry for a few minutes, Draco finally spun around. "What do you want?"

"I want to know…what's up with you lately," Harry said. "Why have you been following me?"

Draco flushed. "I…" But he was unable to think of a suitable reply.

"Why have you been acting so weird?"

Draco looked down. He stared at the ground, thoughts racing through his head. He hadn't been expecting this. But then again…He should have. He couldn't have expected Harry not to notice. "Why?" He said at last, looking directly at Harry. He took a step closer. Harry stepped back. "You want to know why?" He stepped even closer. Harry started to look rather apprehensive, and backed up more, until he was standing against the wall. Draco put one had against the wall, preventing Harry from leaving.

Draco simply stood there, inches away from Harry, for a few moments, staring into his eyes. Then, without warning, he leaned in and kissed him. Harry froze and his eyes widened. After mere seconds, although it seemed like days, Draco stepped back. "That's why." Then he turned around and walked away without looking back.

Harry stood, frozen, in the same place he had been when Draco kissed him, staring straight ahead. After a few moments, he raised a shaking hand to his lips. "What…?"

* * *

hee hee cliffhanger! well, tell me what you think. :D  



End file.
